


Summer Fun

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash
Summary: This is a story about how I imagine Blake and Gwen spend their summer with the boys





	1. Our Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at fanfic please tell me what you thank

“Blake baby are you ready for bed”?

“Yeah I’ll take Gingerbread out and look up”. 

He finished locking up everything, setting the alarm and headed upstairs. He stopped at Kingston’s room and opened the door, looking inside, man he has missed them. To be honest he has missed them as much as Gwen has, sure, they love having time to themselves, but nothing would make him happier than having the boys all the time. He cannot remember when he stopped thinking of them as her kids now they are there kids. He could not help but fall in love with them just as he had their mother. They were amazing kids and knowing they loved him as much as he loved them made him happier than he ever imagined it would.

He thinks back to his Birthday a couple of weeks ago. He would have loved to have the kids with him, but it was Gavin's time with them. He smiles when he thinks back to when he got his present from them that day. There was a box with a Happy Birthday and Happy Father’s Day Balloons tied to it. Gwen took a picture of him with it on his head for the boys. She actually took several pictures; she even took one for Snapchat. He wondered why she was stalling him opening it until his phone rang; it was the boys on FaceTime. 

As soon as he said hello they had started singing Happy Birthday to him. He was smiling so big by the time they finished his cheeks were starting to hurt. 

"Thank you boys I sure have missed you". 

”We’ve missed you too Blakee". King told him to which Zuma replied, 

"I missed you more". 

“Have you boys been having fun?” 

“Yeah but we miss you and mom” 

“Open present Blakee” 

Apollo said jumping up and down and clapping obviously excited about the present. Ok Blake ripped off the wrapping paper, opened the box, and pulled out a new fishing reel. 

“WOW thank you, I can’t wait to use it” 

“You can use it when we go to Tish next month,” King told him. 

“Absolutely, I will definitely catch more fish with this”. 

“Open the rest” Zuma shouted excited Blake looked up confused, 

“There is something else in the box”. 

He pulled up the tissue paper and just stood there staring at the box. His throat was so tight he could not speak, so there he stood staring at the box until King spoke 

“Do you like it Blake” he asked a little nervously. 

With tears in his eyes he looked at the phone 

“I love it boys, nothing you could have given me would have meant more to me”. 

He pulled out the picture of him and all three boys taken on Spring Break in Tish, it was in a picture frame that said Happy Father’s Day. 

“We love you Blake just like we love Dad” 

“I couldn’t love you boys more Zuma” 

“Love you Blakee” Apollo told him blowing him a big kiss, which he pretended to catch, making them all giggle. 

“Yeah Blake you have been a Dad to us too it is only right that you get to celebrate Father’s Day” 

“King buddy I am honored that you think of me that way”. 

“We have to go now can’t wait to see you and Mom”. 

“Oh now you remember me” Gwen said walking over to Blake 

“We love you Mom,” all three boys said at the same time. 

They all said good-bye and hung up. 

“You have some pretty amazing boys there Gwen”. 

“We have some pretty amazing boys Blake; you have been helping me raise them for almost 2 years now”. 

“So whose idea was the picture frame”? Blake asked looking at her 

“The boys asked me to help them find a father’s day frame they picked the one they liked best and I found the picture for it.” 

She looks up at his smiling face, 

“If you smile any bigger Cowboy you’re going to hurt yourself”. 

He throw his head back and laughed, Denise walked over to them  
“Blake son you have been an amazing father to those boys since the beginning, you deserve to be recognized as one” 

“Thanks Dad that means a lot to me”. 

“Blake” He snapped back to the present 

“Yeah baby” 

“I was just wondering what was taking you so long”. 

“I was just thinking how much I miss the boys”. 

“I know I hate it when they are gone for a week but three has just about killed me”. 

He looks down at her little pout and smiles, he cannot believe how blessed he is to have her and the boys in his life. 

“Then it’s a good thing they come home tomorrow”. She smiles up at him 

“If it wasn’t for you cowboy I don’t know how I could have managed these last three weeks, Come on lets go to bed”.

About 8:00, the next morning Gwen’s phone started to ring. She buried her head under her pillow and groaned it was too early for phone calls. Blake just laughed and reached for her phone but it had stopped ringing. Oh, well he thought if it is important they will call back, about then his phone started ringing. He reached over, checked the caller id, and got a big smile on his face. 

“Hello” 

“Blakee! We just got back and Dad said he will bring us there now if it’s ok with you and mom”. 

“That is not even a question; of course you can come now.” 

When he looked at Gwen, she gave him a look that said she was not in the mood for company. 

“Great we will be there in about 20 min”. 

“Gwen baby I’m going to go grab a shower and get dressed, so I will be ready when they get her.” 

“Blake why did you tell someone it was ok for them to come over this early in the morning”. 

“If you don’t want the boys to come home now then you can call them back and tell them.” 

He said with an innocent look, she let out a little scream and started jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. 

“My babies are on the way home”? She grabbed him and hugged him  
“I thought you said they were our babies”? He asked with a smile. 

“Our babies are coming home”. 

Twenty minutes later Blake and Gwen were dressed and waiting when the boys came busting in the door. 

“Mom” 

“Blakee” 

Blake and Gwen went running to the boys they were hugs and more hugs to go around, even Gingerbread and Betty got in on it. Blake finally asked if they wanted breakfast. They all said yes. Who wants to help make pancakes? 

“ME” King and Zuma said in unison. 

That is how they ended up in the kitchen making pancakes while Gwen and Apollo set the table. The whole time talking about everything that had happened since they had all been together last. After breakfast, they all went outside to the pool where they played Marco Polo and had a noddle fight. Around 12:30, Gwen declared that they were all going to be water logged so they went inside and had lunch. After lunch, Gwen put Apollo down for a nap while Blake and the other two played video games, and made plans for their time in Tish. That night after dinner, they all settled in to watch a movie. They decided on “The Lego Batman”, by the time it was over Apollo was asleep in Gwen’s lap. 

“Ok Boys time to get ready for bed it’s been a long day”. 

They went without and complaining tonight since they were wore out from the day. Blake carried Apollo to bed; after Gwen and he had tucked him in, they went into Zama’s room to tell him good night. When they were walking Zuma called to them, 

“I’m glad we are all back together again, I really missed you both”. 

“So are we Zums”. 

After telling Kingston good night and promising him that, he could go to Blake’s festival the first of July before they all headed to Tish for the month. They decided to go to bed themselves, after all, it had been a long day for them too, and they were both so happy to have their boys back at home with them.


	2. Arriving in Tish

It was just after 3:00 AM when they plane landed. Blake had just finished performing a concert with Kelly Clarkson, and they had taken all three boys with them. She laughs now when she thinks about how they had all ended up going but it was not funny at the time. Blake had promised King he would bring him to the show, the night the boys had gotten home from a trip overseas with Gavin. The next morning when Zuma found out, he wanted to go to but King told him that Blake wanted some time with just him and King and did not want Zuma to go. In truth, I was King that wanted the one on one time with Blake. It was late afternoon before I had enough of Zuma moping around and being short with everyone and set him down to find out what was wrong. Turns out, he was hurt because he thought Blake loved King more since he did not want Zuma at the show. She told her baby she knew that Blake loved him just as much as he loved King. They went and talked to Blake about it and Blake assured him that not only did he love them the same he did want to take Zuma with them and Apollo too. King was not thrilled with the idea of having his brothers go too but then again Gwen and Blake were not too thrilled with King telling Zuma that Blake did not want him to go. 

After everything was said and done, they had all had a great time. King and Zuma spent most of their time with Blake and the Band even helping them set up. Apollo spent the day playing with Kelly’s daughter River Rose. Even though Blake went on after Apollo’s bedtime and he was cranky, he refused to go to bed until he had heard his Blakee sing a couple of songs. After “A Guy With A Girl”, she took Apollo to Blake’s bus, to go to sleep. Once he was asleep, she left him with Vince and went back to the show. She loves to watch her man perform. After the show, they said good-bye to everyone, got Apollo and headed for the airport. Once they got off the plane Vince was going on to LA and they would be nanny less for a week until Zelva and came to Tish with Todd and his family. One of the things she loved about Tish they did not have to worry about the paparazzi, sure people saw them and wanted pictures but they left them alone when they had the boys.

“Come on Gwen let’s get these boys of ours home and to bed.”

“Yes they are going to need their sleep if they want to do half of the things they want to tomorrow”.

“Yeah I think they forget we are going to be here for an entire month”.

“They know they just love it so much here that they can’t help get excited and want to do all their favorite things”.

It was just after 4:00 when Blake and Gwen climbed into bed, having gotten the boys and Betty settled.

At 9:00, Gwen felt the bed moving she looked at the end of the bed and saw Apollo climbing on the bed.

“Hey baby boy do you want to come up her with Mama and Blake and rest”.

“No Mama I hungry I want food in my tummy”.

He said pulling up his shirt and pointing at this belly. Blake rolled over and looked at Apollo.

“Good Morning Pollo”, he leans over, and whispers to Gwen “So much for getting more sleep”.

“How bout I go find this guy some breakfast, while you check on the other two monsters”.

 

About 15 min later King and Zuma came downstairs.

“Where’s your mom”.

“She said she would be here in just a few min she was going to get dressed before she came down”.

After breakfast, Blake and the boys went upstairs to get ready while Gwen took Apollo to get dressed. They had decided to spend the day fishing since they had to be at Dots house by 4:00 PM. It was a good day of fishing Blake using his new reel the boys got him caught four good size fish, Kingston caught three, Gwen 2, and Zuma caught the most with six. Apollo not really old enough to fish on his own had spent some time “helping” both Blake and Gwen, before spending the rest of the time playing with his trucks. They had a small Picnic lunch by the lake. It was the perfect day. Blake looked over to Gwen about 2:30

“Babe we probably need to head back to the house so we can get cleaned up and head to moms for dinner”.

“Come on boys lets go get ready to head to Grandma and Grandpas house”.

The boys were eager to head back to the house to get ready they loved spending time with their family.

They arrived right at 4:00 they jumped out of the truck and ran to the door. Dot opened it and grabbed each of the boys in giant hugs.

“Oh my goodness I have missed my boys so much”.

“We’ve missed you too Grandma, Where’s Grandpa at”?

“He’s outback starting the grill, why don’t yall run back and see him”.

As the boys ran to the back she looked up at Gwen and Blake “and how are you two this evening”?

“We are great mom; Blake took us fishing this afternoon”.

“How did you do”?

“Pretty good we got a total of 15, we thought you and Mike might want to come over tomorrow night and I will fry them up for us”.

“That sounds like a great idea son, I’m so glad you all get to stay for a whole month. Ryan and Jace are so excited to have the boys here and to have Stella and Leo join them too”.

“I just wish we could get more time here with the boys”.

“I know Gwen but we will just make the most of the time we do have”.

“Blake and the Boys have been making so many plans I’m not sure a month is long enough to get everything in,” Gwen said with a laugh.

Dinner was delicious and Dot had made the boys favorite chocolate cake for dessert. No one could really blame her for spoiling the boys; she does not get to see them that often. What grandmother doesn’t spoil her grandkids when she can? Kingston was still on Cloud 9 from Mike letting him grill the chicken. Mike stood with him telling him what to do it but King did the work. Dot started sharing stories of Blake, Richie, and Endy when they were young. Gwen had heard most of them but she did not mind hearing them again and they boys had not heard the all. They loved hearing the stories and Kingston especially loved hearing stories about Richie, he had told Blake one time that hearing and sharing those stories was a way to make Richie live forever. As Blake sat there, watching his parents with his family he was once again reminded how blessed he was. All too soon, it was time to go home. The boys started to complain but Blake calmed them down by telling them that Grandma and Grandpa would be coming over tomorrow night to eat some of that delicious fish they had caught that day.

“Blake if we catch more tomorrow can Aunt Endy and Uncle Mike come for dinner too”?

Smiling Blake said, “Sounds good to me Zuma, I’ll call her and see”.

“Yay” all three of the boys screamed at once getting excited.

I looked over to Gwen who was smiling “What”?

“Nothing, I love you Blakee, let’s take our crew home”.

“Come one boys yall are going to have to get up early to go fishing”.

On the drive home, Blake called Endy and they were all set to come for dinner the following night. Everyone was excited they would all be together tomorrow night. To be honest Blake missed seeing his Mom and Endy as often as he used to. He had always been close to them but he would not change a thing about his life right now. He was not lying when he said he was the happiest he’s ever been Gwen, the boys, hell her whole family had a lot to do with it. Having a family that not only gets along with everyone but also truly enjoys being together is something he never knew existed until Gwen and he had blended their families. They enjoy not just Holidays, but Vacations too, and as soon as they are over, they are planning the next one. As Blake parks the truck, the boys run inside, as soon as Blake gets Apollo out of his seat he is down and running too. He walks in and hears Gwen telling the boys to get their pjs on and they can watch a movie before bed. Blake takes Betty out and Gwen heads upstairs to get Apollo ready for bed. When she walks, back down she sees Blake, Kingston, Zuma, and Betty laying on the couch getting the movie ready and she smiles contently thinking how is this my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	3. One on One time

Blake had three festivals during the time he would be vacationing with this family. He and Gwen had discussed it last month when the boys had been in Europe. He thought it would be fun to take King with him to one and Zuma to one. When he first mentioned it to Gwen, she loved the idea; and told him the boys would too. He and Gwen decided that he would take Zuma on July 6th and King in July 8th. They didn't mention it to the boys until after they were already in Tish. They decided to tell them after the big Fourth of July celebration downtown. Apollo had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got in the car. King and Zuma were quite in the back seat exhausted from the day, and to be honest so were Gwen and Blake. "Since you've been gone” came in the radio and Blake could here Zuma tell his brother he remembers hearing Kelly singing it at the show last Weekend. They both began talking about how much fun they had at the show. Gwen looked up at Blake with a smile he looked like he was about the bust with excitement. 

"Go ahead and tell them you know you’re dying too". He looked at her and just smiled, 

"Boys how would you each like to come to a show with me"? 

"YEAH" The boys shouted. 

"Which one"? 

"Well King I thought I'd take Zuma with me on Thursday and You on Saturday". 

They got super excited “you mean we it will be just you and me". 

"Yeah buddy just us, then on Saturday just me and you King". 

They rest of the trip home was spent with the three of them talking about all the fun they were going to have. Gwen look at how happy the three of them were and could not help but smile a content smile, she loved her life. 

Finally, Thursday afternoon came and it was time for him and Zuma to head out to OH. He was looking forward to the one on one time with him. The plane trip there was short one spend with them talking about movies, music, and their favorite things to do in OK. Once they arrived, they took a helicopter to the venue and found Blake's crew. While Blake was brought up to speed on how tonight was going to go Kara showed Zuma her fiddle. Once everything was set, they went and hung out with the band while they waited for Blake's set. Zuma was having so much fun listening to stories about life on the road. He especially liked the stories about the jokes Blake like to play on people. 

When it was time for Blake to go on, they walked over to the stage Amanda was going to sit with him while Blake performed. Zuma listened as Blake sang his songs and told stories to the crowd. He loved hearing Blake's jokes even if he had just heard them a few days ago. He was in awe of how much the audience loved Blake. It was just like when he watch his mom on tour last year. Zuma even has to take Blake a drink during the show and man did he need it he had never seen someone sweat that much. Once the show was over, they said goodbye to everyone and headed back to the plane. 

On the way, back they talked about some of the crazy things they had seen with the festival attendees. Zuma thought it was really saw one buy that had written on his bare chest "if Blake won't drink it, it's for Pussys". Blake choked on his bottles water when he asked him what that meant. 

"He just meant he likes to drink what I do". 

Zuma seemed to think about it for just a minute; Blake hoped he would accept that answer. When he nodded and went on Blake breathed a sign he did not think he would ever get use to these kids asking tricky questions. They were almost home when Zuma looked up at him seriously 

"Blake, can I ask you something"? 

"Sure buddy". 

"I know you love us boys, but is I only because of mom"? 

Blake looked at Zuma and knew how hard it had been for him to ask that question, and he deserved a truthful answer. 

"I'm going to be honest with you Zuma, when I first started spending time with you boys I loved you because you were your moms, and I was crazy in love with her". 

Blake saw Zumas eyes fill with sadness he took a deep breath and continued "but after spending time I began to fall in love with each of you for who you were". 

Zuma looked at Blake with tears in his eyes "so you love us for us". 

"I love you because you’re loving, funny, and smart, you have a great sense of humor". 

He passed before adding "and I would love you even without your mom". 

Zuma jumped out of his seat and gave Blake a giant hug. "I love you Blakee". 

Blake sat there for a minute hugging Zuma tight thinking how could someone not love this boy. 

On Saturday morning at breakfast, King asked Blake what time they were leaving. 

"We will head out about 3:30". King went back to eating his breakfast. 

"When I go Blakee"? 

"I'm sorry Apollo but you’re too young to go". 

Gwen told him, he started to cry, it broke Blake's heart to see him cry he hated it as much as he hated seeing Gwen cry. 

"Apollo buddy how about you and I do something special just the two of us"? 

"I like that". 

"Ok It’s settled we will do something Sunday just you and me". 

Apollo started smiling as he finished his cereal. At 3:30, King and Blake left for Pennsylvania. Just like with Zuma they spent the trip taking about everything just enjoying the time alone.

Once they arrived, they went and met up with everyone to get the layout for the night. While Blake was talking to his crew Kingston took his phone and hold up Snapchat. He started walking up to different members of the crew and band asking them who they were and what they did. When he got to Rob, he just shook his head, 

"You are your mom son for sure". 

King just smiled he knew he was a lot like his mom and he was ok with that. King downloaded musical.ly to Blake's phone so he could do a live.ly during the show. Just like, with Zuma Amanda stayed with King during the show. He sang along with him during the first two songs before pulling out the phone. Once he started to film, he made a goal to get to 10000 hits, once that happened he want d 20000 and it kept going up from there. King read the comments and couldn't believe the things some of the women said, he was glad Blake wasn't like his dad. He knew Blake wouldn't cheat on his mom every, he loved her way too much for that. King loved his dad, but he still had a hard time with the stuff he read about him cheating on his mom. He ended the live.ly and pull up Snapchat. He posted a couple of pictures of Blake then some of him singing with Blake. Once the show was over, they said goodbye and headed to the plane. 

One the way home King showed him the snaps he took, and made him do some pictures with the filters of them both to post and a couple to send just to Gwen. They have asked about many things in the way home King starting middle school next year, there favorite sports teams, and fishing. King even got Blake to promise to let him try to try the carts they use in the ranch. After they got home and Blake had made sure King was in bed he went and showered climbing into bead himself. He wrapped Gwen in his arms and kissed her before falling asleep. 

Blake woke to Apollo jumping on the bed 

“Get up Blakee get up”. 

“What is it Apollo”. 

“Our day”. Blake groaned as he got up. Just then, Gwen walked in the room 

“So baby I tried to hold him off but he got away when I turned around”. 

“It’s ok I can sleep once he graduates” 

Blake said with a wink. As soon as breakfast was over Blake and Apollo went out to see the horses. Apollo loved the horses; Blake saddled up his horse Thunder and took Apollo for a ride. They rode for over an hour if Apollo had his way they would not have come back when they did. After the ride, they went to the lake to “fish”. After an hour and a half, they headed back to the house for lunch.

“Hey boogie did you enjoy your time with Blakee”? 

“Yes we rode Thunder and catch a fish”. 

After lunch, they all the boys settled in to watch a movie since it had started raining. Blake and Gwen sat cuddled up on the couch. 

“It seems like everyone enjoyed their special time with you”. 

“I enjoyed it as much as they did, I love spending time as a family, and spending time with them like this was really special”. 

“I’m a little jealous; everyone got their one on one time but me”. She gives him a sexy pout. 

“After the boys go to bed tonight I will give you all the one on one time you can handle”. He says kissing her lips.


	4. One Big Happy Family

King woke up and it was still dark outside. He cannot believe they have already been here a week. He and his brothers love coming to spend time in Tish. He remembers their second night here when grandma, grandpa, (he loves being able to call them that) Aunt Endy, Uncle Mike, Ryan, and Jace all came over for dinner. Blake had taken them out fishing that day to catch more fish for dinner. They had done even better than the day before. Mom and Apollo had gone back early that day to get the house ready for everyone, but Zuma and he had stayed with Blake. After they have decided they caught another fish they went back to the ranch house clean them. 

It was not long before everybody started arriving he was so excited to see his cousins and his aunt and uncle. 

"King you are getting so tall". Endy said giving him a big hug. 

"I'm trying to catch up to Blake". King said with a chuckle. 

By the time, they had gotten done hugging everyone Dot and Mike and arrived. King once again was able to operate the grill except this time Blake was the one instructing him. King was with the men at the grill, the woman were bringing all the other stuff out to the picnic tables while the kids were running around the yard playing. Once the food was already they all sat down to eat it was a loud meal the kind he was used to at home with his other grandparents and his aunts and uncles where everyone was talking and laughing and having fun while they ate. After dinner, they played football except for grandma, Mom, and Apollo they cheered us on while Apollo played in the sandbox Blake had gotten him the first time they visited. King hated to see everyone leave but he knew they would have lots of time together this month. 

King thinks back to the first time they came to Oklahoma he did not know if he was going to like it or not, it was a new experience for them all. Sure, they loved Blake but I did not know a lot about his life there. It was love at first sight; Blake had taken them fishing, hiking, swimming, on the four wheelers and they had even gone camping. It had been his favorite vacations ever. Now all him and his brothers wanted to do on vacation with come to Tish. Last Thanksgiving when they had come he had even gotten to go hunting with Blake, his mom wasn’t sure at first but he really wanted to go and she trusted Blake so I got to go with him. Uncle Todd had come too, but Uncle Eric stayed at the inn with the others, since he did not like hunting animals. King hears footsteps in the hall, and then hears a knock on his door as Zuma opens it slowly. 

“King are you awake”? 

“Yeah I’m awake”. 

I can’t sleep I’m too excited about today”. 

“Yeah me too, I can’t wait till they all get here”. 

“Can I tell you a secret King”? 

“Sure go ahead”. 

“I love dad and all but vacations with him are not as much fun as the ones we get to have here in Tish”. 

King just smiled and nodded. He felt the same way, he loved his dad, but it wasn’t the same as being with Mom and Blake. 

“I’m hungry King maybe we can go make breakfast as a surprise for Mom and Blakee”. “Sure”. 

Gwen rolls over and sits up. 

“What’s the matter Baby”? 

“I thought I heard something”. 

BANG they heard a loud sound. 

“There it is again, what do you think it is Blakee”? 

“I’ll go check it out”. 

He walked toward the kitchen where the noise was coming from and saw King and Zums he could hear them discussing how to make pancakes just like the ones he makes for them. Blake just smiles as he heads back to the bedroom. 

“What was it Blake”. 

“It seems as if our boys are trying to surprise us by making breakfast”. 

“Oh what did they say they were making”? 

“I didn’t let them see me I didn’t want to spoil their surprise”. 

She smiles at him and thanking God once again for sending her Blake. 

“I have an idea what we could do while we wait” 

She says slipping her arms around him and reaching down to grab his butt. 

“I like the way you think”. 

He started by kissing her lips and moving his hands down her body slowly. He pulls her shirt over her head and his mouth started taking the same path his hands had taken leaving little wet kisses all over her body. She moaned as his finger found her wet center. He moved his finger in and out of her slowly before adding another finger. He slipped her shorts off before giving his attention back to her aching center. She arched her back and he could not help but replace his fingers with his tongue. She loved the feel of his mouth on her but she knew they didn’t have much time. 

“Blakee baby please I need you inside of me know”.  
He ignored her so she used her hands that are already tangled in his amazing hair to pull him up. He kissed her lips hard and she somehow manages to roll them over so she is on top of him. She removed his sleep paints and straddled his hips, just as she lowers herself on to his throbbing dick, he hears someone at the door. He quickly throws her off him just as the boys enter the room. He cannot believe they forgot to lock the door he is glad it is not very light in the room or the boys would wonder why he is redder than his chair on The Voice. 

“Blake we made breakfast for everyone, where is mom”? 

For the first time since he throw her he looked over to where Gwen should be and didn’t see her. 

“Um boys we will be there in just a few min.” Blake said a little confused. 

After they leave, he calls out to her “Gwen” 

“I’m down here”, she says laughing so hard she barely got the words out. 

It’s at that moment that he realizes he through her so hard she landed on the floor. He starts laughing, 

“Are you ok”? 

“I’m fine, let’s get dressed, and go get some breakfast”. 

Blake gets finished first so he goes to get Apollo up and meets them all in the kitchen. Blake and Gwen are both pleasantly surprised with how good the boys did. The pancakes were delicious if a little oddly shaped; they had put out some fresh fruit and Orange Juice to finish off the meal. As soon as it was over, they cleaned up and got ready for the big day ahead.

About 9:30, they all climbed in the helicopter to head to the lake house. King loved getting to ride in it and see everything as they flew between the Ranch and Lake House. He could not wait to get there; he loved the lake house almost as much as the Ranch. They had decided since they had 2 weeks they would spend the first week at the lake house and the second week back at the ranch. He could not wait to spend the week on the lake fishing and taking the boats out. Mom always says Blake loves his toys as much as Apollo does and even though that is probably true he bought the last two boats to accommodate all of us. They spent the next couple of hours playing outside waiting for everyone else to get there. About 12:30, The Helicopter landed bringing Aunt Endy and her family. By the time they were all settled in, they heard a vehicle pull up out front. They all went out to greet the rest of the family that had just arrived. There in the front yard everyone was hugging, talking, and laughing at the same time, so happy to all be together. King stopped to look at everyone and smiled so excited thinking of all the great times he was going to have with his amazing family the next two weeks. He silently thanks God for sending them not just Blake but for his entire family.


	5. A Day On The Lake

The house was crazy the next morning when everyone got up. There were 14 people in the house so it was to be expected. They had decided to spend their first day on the water, Blake had decided to take two boats out they could all fit on the Pontoon but the boys loved the speedboat. After they had all eaten breakfast and gotten dressed, they prepared for the day. They packed sandwiches for lunch, as well as chips, cookies, and fruit. They filled the cooler with water, Gatorade, and juice boxes. Gwen made sure there was lots of sunblock the last thing she wants is for them to be sunburned and ruin the rest of the week.  
Mike was driving the Pontoon and Blake the speedboat until they got to where they were going to anchor the larger of the two for the day. Of course, Gwen was in the speedboat with Blake they really do hate having to be apart. Once the Pontoon was anchored, King and Zuma were begging Blake to take them for a ride. Blake got them along with Stella, Ryan, and Jace into the boat for a ride. He started by letting Stella and Ryan ride on the pull behind, the boys complained at first but Blake reminded them ladies first. After they had finished he let the boys ride, once everyone had a ride Blake anchored the boat and they all climbed in the Pontoon. Apollo wanted to go swimming so Blake got in the water and Zelva handed him down Apollo who was still in his life vest. Of course, Leo had to join him so Todd got in the water too. Soon all the guys and kids were in the water swimming and having fun while the women watched. 

“I am so glad we get to have this time together”. 

“I know Jen I hate that you all have to live in LA”. 

“Apollo always asks why Ryan and Jace never come over to play, he doesn’t understand that they don’t live as close as his other cousins”. 

They hear Leo scream and turn to see him laughing as Mike and Todd toss him back and forth in the water.

“I love the pictures you sent of the new jewelry line you’re doing for LAMB”. 

“OMG Gwen the clothing pieces you sent as inspiration for the line are amazing, it is easy to design jewelry for clothes that look that good”. 

“Your pieces always look great you don’t need my clothes for that”. 

“I love you too but you are making me nauseas over here”. Jenn said with a laugh.

Soon everyone was climbing back in the boat ready for a snack. After eating Blake decided, the girls needed a ride in the speedboat. As he took them out Mike, Todd, and King started setting up the fishing rods to do some fishing. Blake decided to have some fun and splashed the Panton with water has he brought it back. As Blake was, climbing back in the boat Apollo looked at him with a pout.

“You got me wet Blakee”. 

“I’m sorry little buddy, forgive me”? Apollo giggled and gave him a big hug. 

They spent some time fishing and eating lunch. They didn’t catch anything but they had fun. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Blake taking everyone for rides either in the speedboat or behind it. Finally, about 6:00 they decided they had better head back.

They had decided to go easy for Dinner and throw something on the grill. Gwen had picked up some great looking stakes at the market so they made those with some grilled asparagus, baked potatoes, and a piece of fish for Gwen. After they finished eating, the girls cleaned up since the guys had done the cooking while the kids picked out a movie for them to watch. They ended up watching Angry Birds again. Halfway through the movie Apollo and Leo had fallen asleep so Zelva had put them in bed. Gwen thought for sure after spending the whole day on the water they rest of them would be ready for bed after the movie but no such luck. They put another movie in; finally, after it was over they insisted the kids all go to bed so they would not be too tired tomorrow. After the kids were all tucked away they adults spent some time talking and drinking coffee before they decided to go to bed.

Blake got out of the shower, dried off, and pulled on a pair of boxers. He use to sleep in a t-shirt every night because he didn't like the way he looked but Gwen had made him feel so comfortable with his body. He walked in the bedroom and stopped, there was Gwen on top of the covers wearing nothing but a smile. 

"God your beautiful I could stare at you all day."

"I have a better idea," she says in a sexy voice "how about instead of staring you get over here and start touching”.

He didn't have to be told twice he walked over to the edge of the bed and he leaned down and pulled her up so she was kneeling on the bed in front of him. His mouth crashed down on hers. She pushes her tongue in his mouth tasting him. She moans, as their tongues begin the wrestling with each other. Her hands go to his hair, God she loves his hair, pulling him closer to her. After a minute they are both out of breath, Blake begins kissing down her neck pulling her hair back to get better access. Gwen runs her hand down his back grabbing his butt and pushing his hard dick into her stomach. He groans at the contact, big ting down on her shoulder. He pushes her down on the bed following where he takes her let Brest in his mouth. He rolls his young around the hard nipple biting it gently. 

"God baby that feels sooo good"

He bites down harder making her hips buck. He moves to her left breast the whole time continuing to massage her right one. 

"No"

Blake continues feasting on her.

"No! Stop!” She says as she pushes him away. 

Blake's stops looking at her

"Did I hurt you Gwen oh my God I'm so sorry".

"No you didn't hurt me, just the opposite". 

"Tonight was supposed to be me loving you".

She pushes him until he is laying down on his back, and takes his boxers off. She takes his dick in her hand pumping it a couple of times making him moan. She lowers her mouth swirling her tongue on his tip, pumping him the whole time. She takes him in her mouth pushing his tip all the way to the back of her throat; she begins to move up and down his shaft. He starts pumping his hips loving the feel of her mouth on him. She quickens the pace before slowing down again. She pulls him completely out of her mouth and begins licking up and down the sides of his dick. 

She moans, "I love how you taste, my very own Blake flavored Popsicle”.

"God baby don't stop."

She puts him back in her mouth moving up and down at a fast pace intended to make him explode in her mouth. H was bucking his hips feverishly and she knew it wouldn't be long before she would have his cum sliding down her throat. 

"I'm cumming baby," he said right before exploding in her mouth.

He looked down in time to see her swallow. He reached for her and had her under him before she knew what he was doing his tongue was as her center. He licked between her folds sending a shiver through her body. He sucked, licked, and nibbled eating her out as if his life depended on it. He added a finger and then another making her moan and buck her hips all the way off the bed. We he could tell she was close he withdrew his fingers and slowed down the movement of his tongue. He wanted this to last he sped up and slowed back down every time she was close. 

“Blake! Please let me cum, I need it”

He gave in and brought her to an orgasm that left her feeling the aftershocks long after. He had pulled her up on all fours and rubbed the tip of his dick over her backside before slowly slipping it into her dripping wet center. The feel of her tight center gripping him almost sent him over the edge. He slowly started pumping in and out of her.

“That feels so good baby”.

He slapped her on the ass causing her to moan, he did it again two more times while still moving slowly inside of her. She was so wet she was dripping. 

“You are so wet, for me”.

“Only for you”.

He started moving faster and faster he knew she was close he could tell by the way her body reacted to him. A couple of pumps later and she was cumming the feel of her orgasm ripping through her sent him over the edge. He collapsed besides her pulling her into his arms.

“I love you”.

“I love you more”.

“Impossible she whispered.”

The feel asleep quickly in each other’s arms like every night they were together. Content and happy knowing that no matter what happened they would always have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments.


	6. Pool Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little short

Blake was in the kitchen making coffee when Todd walked in. 

“Good Morning”

“Moring”

Blake handed Todd a cup of coffee. As Todd was adding cream and sugar to his cup, he looked over at Blake.

“Next time we visit do you think we could not be in the bedroom next to you and my sister”? “I’m glad you make her so happy I just don’t won’t to hear it happening”. He said shaking his head.

Blake was slightly embarrassed but since it was just the two of them he decided to play it off. 

“Are you jealous because I don’t make you happy like that too?”

He grabbed Todd and kissed his check  
“Stop it” Todd said laughing and pulling away

About then everyone started coming into the kitchen. Once they all sat down to breakfast, they started talking about what they wanted to do today. Todd and Jen wanted to see the progress at Ol’Red so Endy and Mike volunteered to keep all the kids at the house with Zelva. They were going to spend the day at the pool. Once the others got back, they would join them and then they would have a cookout that evening.  
As they walked around Ol’Red Blake was excited to show them how quickly everything was coming together. All of the major construction was done, they were waiting on permits to finish up, then they would start the painting, and putting up the final fixtures. Gwen shared with them some of the decorating ideas; she was as excited about Blake’s new venture as he was. On the way, back to the house Todd was talking about being at the opening. He and Jen want to be there, and ask Gwen if she is bringing the boys. 

“Since it’s a bar, I don’t think it’s appropriate to bring the boys Todd.” She says rolling her eyes at him.

“Very funny, I meant are you bringing the boys to OK for the opening.”

“We aren’t sure the exact date yet but if they are in school no.”

“So you are leaving them with Mom and Dad?”

Gwen looks at Blake and shakes her head no.

“If the boys are at home Todd, I think it’s important for Gwen to be there with them, since she has to share them with their douche bag.” 

Gwen walked over to Blake and wrapped her arms around him. She loved how he always put what the kids needed first, just as a father should. Todd smiles, he knows how much Blake hates Gavin for what happened to Gwen, but he never says anything bad about him in front of the boys but Jen and him are fair game. 

“Blake feels Gwen’s support even when she not right there with him”. 

“Your right Jen, I have never felt as supported as I do with her.” He leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

“I have an idea, if you can’t go because of the boys Gwen, Todd can come and I will stay with you in LA.”

Gwen smiled at her sister in law. She had been truly blessed having Jen in her life. They stopped at the meat market on the way home and picked up some chicken for dinner. They made one more stop at the vegetable stand to pick up some fresh vegetables that could be grilled as well, as the stuff for a salad. They got home about the same time Endy and Zelva were making sandwiches for the kids for lunch.

“How were the kids?”

“Great, as always.” Endy said with a smile  
“Although they have worn out Mike, he may need a nap with Apollo and Leo today.”

Everyone laughed. After lunch they wanted to go back to the pool, Zelva put Apollo and Leo down for a nap, even though they didn’t want to. Gwen told her that if they didn’t fall asleep soon it was ok to bring them out to the pool with everyone else this one time. Gwen set on one of the lounge chairs alongside Endy and Jen. They watched as the men and kids played in the pool. 

“Kingston was a great help today Gwen, he is so good with the other kids.”

Gwen smiled her mother’s heart proud

“He really is great, He loves his brothers and cousins”.

“It’s a little warm; I’m going to go put my feet in the pool.”

Blake looked up as he saw Gwen sit down on the edge of the pool. He didn’t think he would ever get over how breath taking she was. He walked over to where she was sitting.

“Hey baby.” She leaned over to give him a kiss

“Are you getting in?”

“No, I just got hot so I decided to put my feet in to cool off.”

A beach ball hit Blake in the back of the head. He turned to see Zuma laughing at him. He dove down in the water and grabbed Zuma from below, lifting him out of the water.

“Help Mom Help!”

Gwen was laughing, “tickle him Zums”.

Zuma started tickling Blake who dunked him back in the water, and turned to Gwen.

“Oh so you think it’s funny do you?”

Gwen looked at Blake who had a mischievous look on his face and started shaking her head.

“Blake? Don’t”

“Don’t What?”

He was walking toward her; once he reached her, he grabbed her and threw her in the pool. She came up sputtering with her hair-soaking wet. 

“You’re in so much trouble.”

They wrestled a little in the pool a little with everyone cheering them on. After a few minutes, Blake called a truce. After that, Endy and Jen got in the pool too and they played pool volleyball. Apollo and Leo joined them after their nap, and the whole family spent the rest of the day at the pool. Around 5:00, they decided it was time to start dinner so the guys went to the grill while the woman got the kids out and dried off. Zelve who loves to be in the kitchen almost as much as she loves taking care of the boys prepared the salad. Once dinner was ready, they took it out to the tables by the pool and ate. Dinner was delicious and everyone was famished from spending the day in the pool. 

They decided after dinner to play board games. They pulled out candy land, apples to apples, dominos, and checkers. They took turns playing the different games with each other. King and Endy teamed up against Todd to destroy him at dominos and did a victory dance. Apollo and Leo each had a chance to “beat” Blake; Gwen had to admit watching her man play Candy Land with her baby was one of the sexiest sights she has ever seen. After the two little guys went to bed, they decided to play Pictionary. They split into two teams the girls against the guys. Even though Blake and Gwen are always laughing when they are together, they had to admit they have not laughed this much in a long time. Every time the girls got one right, they did a victory chant. At 10:30 they decided they kids needed to go to bed weather they wanted to or not. 

After all the kids were in bed, they went outside and set by the pool talking, sharing stories, and laughing. Mike even shared a story Gwen had not yet heard, and she found herself laughing so hard her sides hurt. Gwen loved being out there listening to the crickets chirping and watching the moon light on the lake. It was after 1 AM when they headed in to go to bed themselves knowing they kids would be up early ready for another fun family day.


	7. Fun on the Ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enjoyed writing this story but sadly it has come to an end.

The week flew by in a flash Gwen could not believe it was there last day with everyone here. Todd and his family would fly back to LA tomorrow morning and Endy and her family would be going home, since Mike had to work the next day. Endy walked into the kitchen as Gwen was pouring a cup of coffee.  


“Good Morning”  


“Good Morning would you like a cup of coffee?”  


“Sounds great.”  


The decided to drink there coffee by the pool they both loved the view.  


“I’m so glad you two were able to work it out to get the boys here for a whole month they love it so much here.”  


Gwen smiled “I’m glad being able to share Oklahoma with them is so important to him.”  


“He told me how King and Zuma asked to go see Uncle Richie’s and Grandpa Dick’s grave, that really meant a lot to him.”  


“They love the whole family so much they really want to see the two people who are still very apart of the family that they never got to meet.”  


Endy’s eyes started tearing up “I know I have said this before but I am so glad God put you and the boys together with Blake.”  


“Me too Endy me too.”  


They continued talking and drinking their coffee.  


“If we are going to do everything the kids have planned for today we had better get them up.”  


“Im glad we had this time to talk Endy.”  


“Me too, Oh No.”  


“What?”  


“Look” Endy said pointing behind Gwen to the dark clouds rolling in.  


“Ugh, let’s go inside and check out the forecast for today”.  


They went inside and found Blake, Todd, and Mike in the kitchen getting breakfast together, While Jen, and Zelva made sure all the kids were up and getting ready.  


“We need to check the weather Blakee.”  


“Why” Just then they heard a loud clap of thunder.  


“Shiiit, that doesn’t sound good.”  


Blake looked up the weather on his phone and shook his head.  


“Looks like thunderstorms all day.”  


“That means we are going to have 7 unhappy kids inside all day long”  


“It will be ok Todd we will come up with fun things for them to do, it will be fun.”  


Gwen, Endy, and Jen worked together to come up with some fun things for them all to do. They split up boys against the girls and played Pictionary. They laughed and had so much fun playing that the kids seemed to have forgotten they were stuck inside. After the game was over, they had a dance off. Zuma Paired up with Endy for “Friends”, Gwen danced with Stella and Ryan danced to “Despacito”, Todd and King danced to “Theirs nothing holding me back, Jen and Leo to “Moves like Jagger”, Blake and Apollo to “Monster Mash”. Everyone was laughing so hard watching the two of them dance. Mike declared Blake and Apollo the winners.  


The rest of the day flew by. Dinner was going to be a big affair since it was everyone's last night together. They ended up making a huge Italian feast. They had manicotti, spaghetti, ziti, homemade garlic rolls, and Tiramisu for dessert. After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. They all settled into the living room and put on "Beauty and the Beast". After that they but Apollo and Leo to bed. The older kids played video game until it was time for bed. The adults decided to watch "The Fate of The Furious" before they all headed to bed.

Sunday morning was a sad one they all got up and had breakfast together before it was time for Todd and his family to head to the airport in Dallas. Next, it was time for Endy and her family has to leave. After lunch, they all went swimming until it was time to get ready for Sunday dinner at Dots. It is a tradition whenever they are in Oklahoma on Sundays they go to Dots for dinner. Endy her family would not be here tonight they would be at Mike's family's since they took turns. They were also being join tonight by Blake's cousin Kourtney and her family.

They loved it when Blake's extended family was able to join them for their Sunday night dinners because they did not get to see them that often. Most of them the boys had not had a chance to meet. Just like every week boys get out of the car and run to the door just to start opening it to greet them and big hug. Not long after they got there be others arrive. Dinner was delicious and just as if always grandma was spoiling her grandbabies went dessert. She decided to do an ice cream bar she had four kinds of ice cream 10 different toppings and went crazy she had gotten the waffle house for them to eat them out of. 

After dinner, they went outside where king and Zuma along with the men decided to play baseball when the women cheered from the side and Apollo and Aspen played in the swing set. It was so good to see Aspen so happy and healthy playing no signs of her cancer returning.

Blake woke up Monday morning excited about the surprise him and Gwen had for the boys. He stretched and looked over at the angel laying there beside him. God he was a lucky man he had the most amazing woman in his life and three boys that mean the world to him. He careful he got out of bed so he would not disturb her and walk downstairs to start the coffee.

"Morning Blakee"

"Good Morning buddy"

Zuma climbed up to the bar looked up at the lake with messy hair and a big smile. Blake looked at him and just shook his head one of his favorite things about Zuma was the fact he was always in a good mood.

"I'm hungry"

"What do you want for breakfast?" 

"Waffles and bacon"

"Sounds good do you want to help me"

"Sure" he said jumping down from the chair and joining Blake.

They worked together to get breakfast ready. Once everything was done and placed in the oven to keep, warm Blake went upstairs to wake everyone else up. When he got to their room Gwen was already up and ready. She went to get Apollo and I headed for Kings room.

"King" Blake called out knocking on his door as he open it.

"Time to get up"

King grumbled and rolled over.

Blake just smiled King was the opposite of Zuma in the morning. He was not a morning person. 

"Come on Buddy time to get up, breakfast is ready."

King grumbled again this time pulling the blanket over his head.

"Ok but if you don't hurry Zuma and I are going to eat all the bacon". Blake said as he left the room.

Once back down stairs Blake and Zuma set the table and put the food on it. 

"Perfect timing looks like everything is ready."

About it, he time everyone had set down King walked in.

"I'm glad you decided to get up".

King smiled at Blake "You knew I would when you mentioned bacon".

After breakfast Blake amount, he had some work to do outside. This was the first time that he told him and Zuma they could not go with him. An hour Blake returned to the house. He walked over to Gwen and gave her a kiss.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah everything is all set."

"Who wants to go down to the stable?"

"Me me me I love horseys ". Apollo said jumping up and down.

"Alright then let's go"

When they got to the barn Blake told Gwen and the boys to wait outside which the boys each thought was strange. A couple of minutes later Blake emerged leading three horses. 

"Surprise" Gwen said shouted.

"For us?"

“Yeah boys they are from you from your mom and me.”

They had gotten King a beautiful brown Mustang and Zuma a stunning Black Mustang. For Apollo they got a black and white paint pony, since they both felt better with Apollo riding tandem for another year or so. Blake had suggested the pony because he hated leaving him out of this especially with his love of horses. Apollo's pony would not be ready to ride for another year and that meant they could grow up together before Apollo started riding solo. They decided to pack a picnic lunch and go for a trail ride. 

Blake helped King and Zuma on to their horses. He asked Apollo who he wanted to ride with and he said momma so he waited for Gwen to get in Halo and handed Apollo up to her. After Blake had mounted Warrior, they headed out on their ride. They had been gone an hour when they stopped by by a stream to let the horses rest. They decide to hang out there a while them have lunch before heading back to the house.

That is how the rest of the week went, horseback riding in the morning and fishing or swimming in the afternoon. On Sunday morning they got up and got ready to head back to LA. They still had plans to spend more time in Tish during the summer but for now they were headed back. Blake had some work on The Voice coming up and Gwen had several shoots for Revlon and some private shows of her own. As they boarded the plane on the way home, the started talking about all the fun things they were going to do in LA.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sarah for your support. I wouldnt have had the courage to post anything without you


End file.
